Fidelity or not
by FleurCannibale
Summary: Suite de Le secret Deux ans ont passé, la vie de Blair a subit de lourds changements après la révélation de son secret. Mais une fois que l'orage a éclaté la vie reprend son cours. Et quel est le principal problème des couples? La fidélité bien sûr!
1. Prologue

**Fidelity or not**

_Comme promis voici la suite de Le secret, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira^^ L'histoire se passe environ deux ans après la fin de Le secret._

Blair passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, elle avait du adopté une nouvelle coupe à cause de la chimio mais elle était maintenant en rémission et très impatiente que ses cheveux repoussent même si sa coupe était moderne et féminine.

Si elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux c'était à cause de tout ce qu'ils représentaient.

Bien sûr elle était guérie mais sa maladie avait changé pas mal de choses, notamment sa relation avec Chuck…

Serena entra dans la chambre de B et s'allongea sur le lit.

__Alors prête pour une après-midi de shopping ? _lui demanda la jolie blonde

__Oui, encore deux petites minutes et on peut partir !_

S regarda autour d'elle puis se tourna vers Blair.

__Chuck n'est pas là ?_

__Non, qu'est-ce que tu crois il n'est pas caché sous mon lit._

__Vous connaissant ce serait possible… _rétorqua Serena moqueuse

__Eh !_

Blair lui donna une petite tape sur le sommet de la tête en riant.

__Oh c'est bon c'était juste une pensée ! Et puis comme Chuck a dit qu'il viendrait te voir j'ai pensé qu'il serait encore là._

__Pardon ?_

__Bien oui, il nous a dit ce matin qu'il passerait certainement la journée avec toi, il est partit assez tôt d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas venu ? _demanda Serena en fronçant les sourcils

__On dirait que non. Il doit être avec une fille, _dit Blair d'une voix détachée

__Hein !? Chuck te trompe !?_

__J'en suis presque certaine, ça dure depuis plusieurs mois, _répondit Blair toujours aussi calme

__Et ça ne te fait rien ?? Il est en train de te tromper et tu dis ça comme si on parlait de ta nouvelle paire de chaussure !_

__Je suis simplement réaliste S. J'ai eu une leucémie pendant un peu plus d'un an j'ai été une véritable loque et ce n'est pas ça qui attire Chuck. D'accord il est resté avec moi mais il ne me voit plus de la même manière !_

__Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu es belle B ! Et tu as complètement récupérée, on ne voit même pas que tu as été malade, tu es dans une forme épatante !_

__Maintenant peut-être mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Chuck m'a vu quand j'étais au plus bas et c'est cette image qu'il a de moi. C'est aussi de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dut le laisser rester avec moi mais c'est trop tard le mal est fait alors je le laisse aller voir ailleurs si ça lui chante._

__Eh oh tu es Blair Waldorf ! Alors peut-être qu'il y a eu un moment où tu étais mal mais c'est fini alors tu ne vas pas te laisser faire !_

__Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

__Ce que tu ferais en temps normal !_

Blair se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, hésitante, puis un éclat de colère traversa ses yeux et elle se leva d'un bond.

__Tu as raison ! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ! Je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés, je vais le chercher et le prendre en flagrant délit avec sa pétasse !_

__Contente de revoir la B que je connais ! Allez en route !_

Blair hocha la tête et les deux amies dévalèrent les escaliers pour aller chercher Chuck mais surtout la vengeance !

Tiens-toi bien Chuck Bass, tu vas apprendre qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une femme en colère…

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce début ? Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	2. Fast and furious

Blair roulait bien trop vite au goût de Serena, piquer la limousine des Waldorf pendant que le chauffeur prenait sa pause déjeuner n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elles aient eu finalement…

Et quand l'escarpin Gucci de B appuya encore un peu plus sur l'accélérateur S se dit qu'elle aurait dut prendre un peu de temps pour rédiger son testament.

__Euh B, tu pourrais ralentir un petit peu ?_

__Non, on va déjà beaucoup trop lentement. En plus je ne sais plus comment on ralentit, _rétorqua-t-elle

__Hein !? Comment ça tu ne sais plus comment on ralentit !?C'est une des premières choses qu'on t'apprend quand tu prends des cours de conduites !_

__Oui mais je n'ai jamais pris de leçons de conduite._

__Mais alors comment as-tu eu ton permis !?_

__Je ne l'ai pas, _répondit calmement Blair

Serena quant à elle était…tout sauf calme !

__Blair arrête tout de suite cette voiture !!_

__Ne t'en fais pas j'ai vu mon chauffeur conduire des milliers de fois !_

__Oh et tu veux imiter la fois où il a eu un accident ! Parce que c'est ce qui va nous arriver !!_

__Calme-toi S, tu t'inquiètes pour rien !_

__B arrête cette voiture !!! _répéta Serena

__Bon c'est d'accord, tu es vraiment rabat-joie, _bougonna Blair

B chercha une place où se garait tandis que S se cramponnait aux sièges.

Il y avait de quoi avoir peur, la dernière fois que Blair avait voulu se venger de l'infidélité de Chuck elle avait eu un accident de voiture !

Blair se gara à peu près sans encombre (le phare avant de la limousine aurait eu besoin d'être changé un jour où l'autre de toutes manières…).

__Que veux-tu qu'on fasse maintenant, on ne va pas aller jusqu'à l'hôtel des Bass à pieds ! _

__Non on appelle un taxi mais si tu t'approches encore une fois de ce volant je te préviens je t'attaches !_

Blair secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Serena faisait signe à un taxi qui se gara sur le trottoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel mais la détermination de Blair commençait à fondre.

Pourtant elle devait le faire, elle avait présenté ça comme une revanche mais en fait elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre d'hôtel quand elle serait face à Chuck et à la fille avec laquelle il la trompait.

Elle hésitait et c'était la pire chose à faire en un moment pareil.

Blair n'hésitait pas à agir mais plutôt elle ne savait pas comment agir.

Devait-elle entrer, lancer un regard noir à Chuck et partir sans un mot ? C'était assez bon pour son égo, elle resterait digne et se serait à lui d'avoir honte.

Elle pouvait aussi rompre, ça c'était plus douloureux mais pas seulement pour Chuck. Même si il la faisait souffrir elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Pourtant leur histoire était déjà morte car si la leucémie n'avait pas tué Blair il n'en avait pas été de même pour leur histoire d'amour, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Une autre option se présentait à elle, la vengeance pure et dure, le blesser, lui faire mal pour qu'il voit comme il l'avait fait souffrir. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'il l'aime toujours et elle n'en était pas sûre.

Et il y avait la solution de facilité allons nous dire, elle consistait à ne rien faire, à rebrousser chemin et continuer à fermer les yeux.

Cette dernière option était très tentante. Bien sûr B est une femme forte mais au fond on a tous envie de fuir quand on sait qu'on va avoir mal.

Entrer dans cet hôtel et ouvrir cette porte n'engendrera que de la souffrance et elle en a bien conscience.

Pourquoi y aller alors ?

Pourquoi ne pas continuer à faire l'autruche ?

Parce que à un moment donné il faut regarder la vérité en face et que plus on attend, plus on aura mal. C'est dur mais c'est la vie.

Mais Blair n'a pas ouvert la porte de la suite de Chuck.

Manque de cran ? Non, manque de temps !

Car avant même que Blair et Serena ai puent sortir de la voiture c'est Chuck en personne qui est sortit de l'hôtel. C'est assez étrange de penser que Satan est en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup n'est-ce pas ?

Blair a retenu son souffle pour voir la personne qui était derrière lui et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a été surprise…

Car la personne qui était avec Chuck Bass était…un homme !

__Je…Je…Espèce de salopard ! J'en reviens pas ! Qu'il me trompe passe encore mais avec un homme ! Un homme !! _s'écria B dans le taxi

Avant que Serena n'ait pu faire le moindre geste son amie sortit en trombe du taxi et se dirigea comme une furie vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Ah non parce que là franchement c'est la goutte d'eau (l'expression ne colle pas vraiment à la situation en y pensant mais là B est un peu trop en colère pour penser) qui fait déborder le vase.

Non mais les hommes ne peuvent-ils pas rester hétéro !? Son père a quitté sa mère pour un homme et c'est déjà bien suffisant !

Blair se jeta sur le jeune homme mais étonnamment pas pour le tuer…

En fait elle a embrassé passionnément celui qu'elle pensait être l'amant de son petit ami !

Vous a-t-on déjà dit que les gens en colère font des choses étranges ?

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	3. Oups

Réponse aux reviews :

**MamieMargueriteK : **J'avais pas fait le rapprochement au début avec MMK XD Enfin je suis contente que tu suives toujours ma fic ! Pour Blair c'est sûr qu'elle est assez barge dans ce chapitre mais j'aime bien faire faire des trucs un peu dingues aux persos, ça met du piment^^

**LoVeSway : **Bah dans les livres Chuck est gay alors peut-être… Enfin c'est vrai que Blair est folle dans ce chapitre (un peu comme l'auteur de cette fic en fait lol). Et la réaction de Chuck est dans ce chapitre, je suis pas trop sadique cette fois^^

**x-Beautiful Blass-x : **Merci pour te review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et t'ai amusé !

___________________________________________________________________________

Serena resta un instant figée dans le taxi.

Franchement elle ne devrait plus se mêler des histoires de Chuck et Blair parce que c'était pour le moins surprenant ! Ce matin elle apprenait que Blair était persuadée que Chuck la trompait, en arrivant à l'hôtel c'est avec un homme qu'il sort du bâtiment et maintenant Blair embrassait ledit jeune homme.

Blair quand à elle mettait toute son énergie à embrasser le prétendu amant de Chuck et étrangement ce dernier ne semblait pas être gêné par la situation, au contraire il rendait son baiser à B !

Ca aurait tout de même dut la mettre sur la piste parce qu'en général les gays n'aiment pas embrasser les filles. Mais bon après tout il y avait aussi des bisexuels ce qui fit germer une idée dans l'esprit vengeur de Blair…

S traversa la rue en courant et attrapa Blair par le coude pour la faire lâcher l'inconnu.

B se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme à contrecoeur, elle venait à peine de commencer sa vengeance !

L'inconnu lui sourit, il avait l'air d'être tout sauf immunisé contre les charmes de Blair ce qui était parfait pour son plan.

Chuck lui lançait un regard noir à Blair.

__Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il sèchement

__Hum je dirais que je viens de rouler une pelle, _dit Blair avec un sourire malicieux

Chuck écarquilla les yeux devant la répartie de la jeune fille.

__Oh bien sûr c'est pour ça que ta langue était dans la bouche de mon frère, merci je comprends mieux maintenant !_

Blair écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

__Ton frère !?_

__Ou,i mon demi-frère, on dirait que Bart Bass avait tendance à aller voir ailleurs mais je ne pense pas que la vie sexuelle de mon père soit notre priorité en ce moment ! _dit Chuck

__Oh mon dieu j'étais prête à coucher avec un autre Bass, _dit Blair choquée

__Pardon !? _demanda Chuck visiblement en colère

__Elle veut dire que comme ton frère est un jeune homme extrêmement séduisant elle aurait pu coucher avec lui dans d'autres circonstances, _tenta Serena

__Vous êtes aussi très séduisante mademoiselle, _dit le demi-frère de Chuck avec un sourire charmeur

__Je suis prise, _dit aussitôt Serena

C'est à ce moment que Blair fut réellement convaincu que le jeune homme était un Bass !

__Précise que tu es fidèle parce qu'il y en a certaine que le fait d'être en couple n'arrête pas, _dit en Chuck après avoir foudroyé Blair du regard

__Hum, je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'explique, _dit Blair gênée

__Peut-être oui, _répliqua Chuck sèchement

__Eh bien nous allons vous laissez seuls alors, mademoiselle vous venez avec moi, _dit le frère de Chuck en se tournant vers Serena

__Oui on va y allez._

Serena s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la suivait.

__Bon eh bien au revoir, _lui dit-elle

__Attendez on ne va pas se quitter comme ça, on ne s'est même pas donné nos noms !_

__Ecoutez j'ai un petit ami et je ne suis pas intéréssée._

__Il n'a pas besoin de savoir…_

__Qu'un crétin m'a draguée lourdement ? Non vous avez raison ce serait inutile, au revoir._

__Le crétin s'appelle Ric Charleston, _répliqua-t-il

__D'accord alors Ric Charleston va me laisser tranquille, _dit Serena avec un sourire forcé

Serena s'éloigna en poussant un soupir, heureusement ce Ric Charleston avait été plus courtois avec elle que Chuck le soir où il avait voulu la draguer, toute fois il valait mieux rester méfiante. Si il n'avait pas tenté de geste déplacé c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public.

Serena lança un regard derrière elle pour voir Chuck et Blair.

B semblait assez nerveuse, en même temps sa méprise allait être dure à expliquer !

Il n'y avait vraiment que ces deux-là pour avoir un quiproquo de ce genre !

Serena monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait toujours, après toutes ces émotions elle avait bien besoin de réconfort et décida donc d'aller chez Dan, elle avait vraiment besoin de le voir.

Mais qu'en serait-il pour Chuck et Blair ?

S filait le parfait amour avec son prince charmant mais pour ses deux amis ça allait certainement être moins calme !

Qu'allait-il donc se passer dans la suite de Chuck où Blair venait d'entraîner son petit ami pour tout lui expliquer ?

Une dispute ? Des cris ? De la vaisselle brisée ? Des explications tout simplement ?

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	4. Explication

Réponse aux reviews :

**MamieMargueriteK : **En fait je ne suis pas toujours sadique et j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^

**Amélie : **Chuck et Blair sont aussi un couple passionné à mes yeux, donc j'essaye de garder le piment qu'il y a dans leur histoire même si ils sont ensemble, je suis contente que tu aimes !

**LoVeSway : **De belles retrouvailles ? Peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non… Enfin tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé^^

**3str3lla : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que le baiser de Blair et su frère de Chuck t'ai plu, j'avais envie que ce soit événement un peu fou et loufoque^^

___________________________________________________________________________

Blair monta dans la suite de Chuck avec lui et il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour s'expliquer, Chuck quant à lui semblait retenir sa colère mais il avait cet air légèrement effrayant qui avait insufflé la peur et même une part de désir en B.

__Alors, on est seul maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Si tu avais envie d'un partouze avec deux frères tu aurais du me demander avant je me serais arrangé._

__En fait ce n'était pas prévu._

__Une pulsion sexuelle ? _demanda Chuck froidement

__Pas de ma part._

__Tu oublies que j'étais là, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné plus que ça que mon frère te drague mais là c'est toi qui lui a sauté dessus._

__En fait j'ai cru que tu me trompais…_

__Quoi ? J'en reviens pas pour une fois que je suis fidèle on ne me croit pas !_

__Attends « pour __**une**__ fois » ? Ca veut dire que la première fois qu'on était ensemble tu ne m'étais pas fidèle ? _s'offusqua B

__Si mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, je ne pensais pas être capable d'être fidèle pendant deux ans._

__Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu n'étais même pas sûr de toi !_

__Eh n'inverse pas les rôles ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as sauté sur mon frère ! Tu voulais te venger c'est ça?_

__Oui ! Je t'ai suivi pour savoir avec qui tu me trompais !_

Chuck fronça les sourcils.

__Mais si tu m'as suivi tu as vu que je ne te trompais pas, alors pourquoi as-tu continué ta vengeance ?_

Blair se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

__J'ai juste vu que tu n'étais pas avec une femme…_

Chuck haussa un sourcil puis ses yeux s'agrandirent sur le coup de la surprise.

__Attends tu n'as pas cru que…_

__Tu me trompais avec un homme ? Euh…si, _avoua Blair en fixant ses souliers

__Et tu as embrassé la personne avec qui tu pensais que je te trompais ?_

__C'était sensé se finir au lit en fait…_

__Waouh, pourquoi t'as pas fait ça avec la décoratrice ?_

__Chuck ! _s'exclama-t-elle choquée

__Oh pas la peine de jouer les vierges effarouchées, on sait tout les deux que tu as perdu ta ceinture de chasteté il y a bien longtemps, d'ailleurs j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te l'enlever, _dit-il narquois

Blair leva les yeux au ciel et Chuck s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

__Il y a un dernier détail que l'on doit régler, _dit-il

__Lequel ? _demanda B surprise

Il l'attrapa par les haches et la rapprocha de lui dans un geste plein d'animalité et de sensualité.

__Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas gay, _dit-il avec un sourire féroce

L'estomac de B se serra, c'était un mélange d'appréhension, de curiosité et surtout de désir avec tout de même une petite pointe de peur et d'excitation.

Blair portait une robe Dolce blanche qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

Blanche, une couleur virginale et pure alors qu'ils allaient commettre un péché de luxure.

La main de Chuck se faufila sous la robe de B, il joua un instant avec son string puis le lui enleva tandis que Blair restait immobile et frémissante.

Il lui écarta les cuisses dans un geste un peu brusque et elle gémit.

B était envahie par le désir mais une petite part d'elle restait méfiante, se demandant ce que Chuck allait faire car il ne fait pas se leurrer, c'était Chuck Bass !

Sans qu'elle s'y attende elle vit la tête de Chuck disparaître entre ses cuisses, non il n'allait pas oser…

Si il osait !

Blair voulut protester mais ce fut un long gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge lorsque la langue du jeune homme commença à titiller son intimité.

B se mordit la lèvre pour retenir de nouveaux gémissements tandis que Chuck continuait son exploration, elle la sentit entamer de lents va-et-vient apportant avec eux des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en elle.

La main de Blair remonta le long du dos de son amant pour arriver à sa tête et elle se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux à laquelle elle s'agrippa, c'était à la fois pour ne pas se laisser totalement emporté par la plaisir et aussi pour en quelque sorte le punir.

Elle lui tira plus fort les cheveux au moment de l'orgasme mais c'est en souriant qu'il releva la tête et qu'il croisa le regard mi-outré mi-extatique de B.

Il enleva son pantalon et passa ses mains sous fesses de Blair pour la faire légèrement remonter. Il la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant et le plaisir renaquit aussitôt en elle.

Blair se laissait emporter par cette danse lascive mais lorsqu'un nouvel orgasme la submergea elle cessa de se mordre la lèvre et laissa ses cris résonner dans la pièce.

__Je…te…déteste ! _dit-elle entre deux gémissement de plaisir, le dernier mot se perdant dans un petit cri aigu

__C'est réciproque, _dit Chuck d'une voix rauque

_J'espère que cette scène de sexe n'a choqué personne ce n'était pas mon intention ! J'ai hésité avant de poster mais finalement j'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre. Quoi que vous en pensiez laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	5. Destruction massive

_Désolé pour ce gros retard, avec les vacances j'en ai pris avec toutes mes fics :s_

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Je suis contente que tu n'es pas trouvé ça choquant ! Et ouais moi aussi j'aime leur retrouvailles, ça vaut le coup qu'ils se disputent rien que pour les moments où ils se retrouvent pour moi^^

**MamieMargueriteK : **Eh bien ça me fait plaisir que ces retrouvailles t'aient plu et correspondent à ce que tu t'étais imaginé^^

**3str3lla : **Oui c'est clair que connaissant Chuck Bass il est capable de bien pire mdr Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Elen : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !

**Amélia : **J'ai changé le rated et voici la suite (même si elle n'est pas venue tôt :s) ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Blair et Chuck étaient donc dans la suite de ce dernier alors que Lilly rentrait dans sa chambre où l'attendait un Bart Bass nettement moins extatique que son rejeton !

Lilly enleva son manteau tandis que Bart la fixait d'un regard glacial.

__Où étais-tu ?_

__Avec Eléanor Waldorf, elle m'a parlé pendant des heures ! Elle s'inquiétait pour Blair, elle voit que sa relation avec Chuck devient sérieuse et elle a peur que sa fille se fasse briser le cœur, _expliqua-t-elle

__C'est faux ! _rétorqua Bart rouge de colère

__C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué, je pense que j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'ailleurs._

__Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu étais avec Rufus Humphrey j'en suis certain !_

__Quoi ? Mais non je t'assure que…_

Bart se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et saisit Lilly par les poignets qui s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, surprise par la violence du geste de son époux.

__Tu mens !_

__Lâche-moi tu me fais mal, _protesta Lilly en se débattant

__Je t'offre tout ce dont tu désires et toi tu me trompes avec un ancien chanteur de rock minable ! _lui cria-t-il en la secouant

Lilly commença réellement à prendre peur, l'haleine de son mari empestait l'alcool et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

__S'il-te-plait Bart lâche-moi, _le supplia-t-elle

__Non ! Dis-le ! Dis-le que tu m'as trompé !_

Lilly sentit sa poigne de fer enserrait un peu plus fort ses poignets tandis qu'il la secouai comme un prunier. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée par la violence et la fureur qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Bart.

Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ?

Est-ce que l'argent et la sécurité qu'elle avait eu grâce à son mariage avec Bart valait tout les « désagréments » ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de voir le visage de Rufus juste avant le mariage et de sentir si mal à l'idée de ne plus jamais être dans ses bras ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'écouter en boucle les vieilles chansons de Lincoln Hawk en se disant qu'on est passé à côté de sa vie ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'être en cet instant avec un mari qui lui faisait peur et surtout qui lui faisait du mal ?

La réponse de Lilly en ce moment était non.

Non, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine !

Non, elle voulait revenir en arrière !

Non, non, non !!

Elle tenta de se dégager de Bart, de le repousser mais celui-ci sembla encore plus furieux une fois que ses mains eurent libérés les poignets de sa femme.

Il la gifla, une gifle monumentale qui l'expédia à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lilly ne s'y était pas attendu, malgré le fait qu'il l'ai secoué violemment elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lèverait la main sur elle.

Et pourtant cette gifle ne semblait pas avoir apaisé sa colère et il se rapprocha à nouveau de Lilly qui se recroquevilla dans un angle de la pièce, les mains devant son visage et même si elle était terrorisée, prête à encaisser les coups.

Elle se sentait rabaissée, humiliée, de s'être laisser avoir et de ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu'elle allait à nouveau se faire frapper.

C'est aussi ça d'être une femme. On peut être forte, indépendante, riche,… Devant un homme qui veut se défouler et nous frapper on ne peut rien parce qu'on est qu'une femme, on est moins forte physiquement et si l'homme est une brute on ne peut rien y faire.

Lilly aurait put recommencer à le supplier, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait mais elle voulait garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et ne pas supplier son bourreau.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait fait l'amour, il l'avait épousé, et maintenant il la frappait. Comment pouvait-on changer aussi vite ?

Ce matin elle avait quitté un mari aimant et ce soir elle retrouvait une brute qui la bat.

Elle le détestait, elle se mit à le haïr et elle avait envie de le lui hurler à la figure mais une part d'elle avait peur de se faire à nouveau frapper. Mais au vu de son regard de bête sauvage elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse il la battra.

Alors elle releva la tête, pour lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, juste pour ne pas être totalement une victime et garder un tout petit peu de son estime de soi.

Mais au moment où elle allait parler la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Chuck et Blair se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire de Chuck se figea quand il vit la scène et B perdit son petit air énervée pour une expression vraiment choquée.

Blair fut la première à réagir elle se précipita sur Lilly pour l'aider à se relever mais l'intrusion de son fils et de sa petite amie ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Bart, il s'apprêtait à se jeter à nouveau sur Lilly mais Chuck s'interposa entre eux.

__Papa non mais ça va pas ! Arrête tu vois bien que Lilly est terrifiée ! _

C tenta d'attraper son père par les épaules mais il se dégagea et lui mit un coup de poing. B et Lilly quant à elles observaient la scène, recroquevillées contre le mur.

Chuck lança un regard surpris à son père en se massant la mâchoire et ce dernier sembla enfin se rendre compte de qu'il venait de faire. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et il regarda sa femme qui pleurait, un large hématome commençait déjà à apparaître sur a joue.

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais Chuck l'en empêcha d'un geste ferme et Lilly se leva et partit en courant.

B était toujours assise par terre et se leva elle aussi tandis que le père de Chuck regardait la scène ébahi et que son fils sortait après avoir fait signe à B de le suivre.

Bart s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, que venait-il de faire ? Il avait frappé sa femme et son fils lorsque celui-ci avait voulu s'interposer !

Il venait de détruire sa famille !

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


End file.
